


A Sky Full of Stars

by sandzabar (orphan_account)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandzabar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masamune confesses, a dream come true for Yukimura. But can the red warrior get over his own fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick blurb I wrote to celebrate having a working computer again. Enjoy!

Yukimura is terrified. He’s actually scared shitless.

Masamune has linked their hands together and told him the three words he’s been waiting forever to hear.

_I need you._

Yukimura wants to scream at the heavens, he wants to take the dragon and travel across the galaxies, he wants to just _be_ with Masamune, experience his love and have their fires duel. He craves the one eyed warrior’s touch, smell, soft laughter and sarcasm. He yearns for his strong arms to envelope him in eternal embrace, wishes desperately for a kiss, it doesn’t matter where.

Years of fighting, sparring and passion have led to this moment, and Yukimura honestly believed it would never come. Above them, the stars glitter brightly over the fields of Sekigahara. Date Masamune is his whole world, his stars, his moon, his galaxies. Date Masamune is the only one his heart has ever burned for.

Why is he so afraid? Everything he wants is being offered to him in this moment.

Maybe he’s afraid of the consequences. Afraid of being ordered to battle the dragon, _his_ dragon. What if Masamune is killed in battle? Then what? What would Yukimura do? How would he live? Could he live? The very thought of Masamune being injured sends chills up his spine.

Yukimura decides he will protect him. No, he _must_ protect him.

“Yukimura?” the red warrior blinks as he is pulled back to reality by Masamune’s voice. The blue general looks slightly nervous, a light blush on his cheeks and his gaze directed elsewhere. Yukimura takes a deep breath, grips Masamune’s hands reassuringly, and grins at him.

_I need you too._


End file.
